


Cute Girls are Hard to Talk To

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessika Pava is sexiled by Poe from their room she runs into a certain disciple of her favorite pilot, and gosh why did girls have to be so pretty and smile so nice? She was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't go in There Friend

Jessika Pava decided to bunk with Poe Dameron after they almost got in a fist fight over whether Luke or Leia were better during the war (they agreed they were equally good after game darts and heavy drinking).

They shared a certain ‘spunk’ as the others called it and a penchant for some goofy humor and staying up at weird hours to look at specialty space crafts. It was a good set up.

Sure they fought over where to place posters and Poe flirted with everyone that breathed in their direction, but he didn’t bring anyone home. Until recently.

“Come on, Poe, I have training of the new pilots in the morning.”  
  
“We both know you weren’t going to sleep.” He knew her too well.

“And neither are you two!” Jess exclaims and examines the face of the sweet ex-Storm Trooper who glanced bashfully at her as he held Poes hand, “find a storage closet or something.”

“Uh,” Poe gasps dramatically and puts on a scandalized face, “a closet? A closet? I don’t think,”

Jess puts her hands on her hips and sighs deeply, “not like that _,_ pretty boy.”

 

He chuckles, knowing he was messing with her. “Out kid, I’ll buy you a popsicle in return or should I just get you a babysitter?” He goes to pinch her cheek and she dodges adeptly.

“Alright, alright, old man, have your fun.” They fist bump in the dim light and Finn gives them odd looks, she waves at him, “don’t break him, ya’ here? He may act all tough as the best pilot of the resistance but he’s a huge marshmallow with a soft-gooey center.”

 

Poe growls at her but Finn nods at her sincerely, “I won’t ma'am.”   

She can’t help but break out into a giggling fit as Poe pushes her out of the room with a deep blush on his cheeks, the last thing she sees is the passionate embrace of the pilot and the storm trooper.

“Watch the door will ya’?” He whispers at her as he shuts the door after them, they did have a couple other room mates after all.

 

She huffs and slides down the wall, she figured it couldn’t be _all_ night, and she had her book with her.

 

She was waiting patiently when she hears some footsteps down the hall.

 

Jess jerks her head up, everyone should be in the mess hall or asleep she figured.

She’s just about to snap at them to move along when she finally places the face of the pretty face before her. The girl. The scavenger, the Jedi, the one everyone was talking about.

She had heard she had come back after a couple weeks, with Luke Skywalker no less, but hadn’t been this close to the heroine.

 

She steps over Jess easily before she can get her head on straight and reaches for the door.

“Wait, wait!” Jess finds her voice amongst a heavy tongue.

The girl, Rey, _Rey_ , pauses at the door, “uh, yes?” She blinks at her, obviously confused this absolute stranger was addressing her.

“You don’t want to go in there right now.” Jess manages to keep down a rising blush.

“I’m sure, but I need to speak with Poe.”

“Uh, I know Poe, can I help you?” ‘Talking to you would be really cool, and you’re really pretty’ is the only dialogue options her brain presents her, shit.

 

“It’s about BB-8.”

 

“Right. But Poe is _really_ indisposed right now.”

 

“I doubt-” A loud moan erupted from the room within. Jess and Rey both freeze and faces heat up, so they weren’t as quiet as Jess would have liked.

 

“Do you wanna go for a walk? We could go for a walk.” Jess says in a hurry, covering up for her pal.

 

Rey nods slowly, “and hey!" Jess bluffs, "I also know a thing or two about droids.” Another moan wafts from their room, Jess scowls, they better not mess up her stuff, it was a small room, “let’s go.”

Rey follows her out of the hall, “um, I know I’ve seen you around, but who are you?” Rey reminds her of her relative obscurity.

 

“Jessika, Jessika Pava.” She responds confidently, jutting her hand out.

 

Rey puts her hand out to shake, “Rey.” She says and smiles, “just Rey.”  
  
“I like it,” she mumbles to herself softly.

 

“Hmm?” Rey leans in.

 

“So, uh, Luke Skywalker?” She changes the subject.

 

“Yes.” Rey frowns slightly, “he is my teacher.”  
  
Jess can feel her eyes sparkling, “what’s he like?”  
  
She almost pouts, “he’s made me do 100 push ups every day and told me I better not turn to the dark side or he’ll kick my ass.”  
  
“Really?” Jess blinks a couple times.

“More or less.”  
  
“But you’ll be a Jedi?” _Magic wizards_ she thinks to herself excitedly.

Rey smiles, “I’m too old but… we are trying.”

Their arms brush and they walk a little slower as Jess can’t help but stare a little harder, “is it true? Do you think the force helps with flying?” She asks in a hush.

Rey examines her, “you want to help with piloting?”  
  
“I mean,” Jess puffs out her chest, “I wouldn’t _need_ it. I’m a pretty great pilot, close after Poe.”  
  
"I can tell." Rey smiles again and it's like the sun came out, “you guys really saved us back there.”  
  
“Of course.” She responds shrilly.

 

Rey looks away and then walk into a carrier bay, Jess keeps watching her, “okay, BB-8 has been saying something I don’t understand.”  
  
Jess snaps out of it, “really?”

“It’s not a big deal, I guess there are a couple words I don’t get, but still.”  
  
“I’m sure they’re just messing with you.” She says absently.

 

“Droids with humor, man.” They share a look and Jess hears a distant beep-boop of the round robot.

It rolls and knocks on Reys knees and beeps something more, Jess suddenly gets sweaty.

 

“See? She keeps saying ‘bop-bop-beep’ and I know that’s just not translating right.”  
  
Jess gets to her knees and listens to BB-8 mutter to itself, Jess understands every other word, “it says… I only know a couple droid phrases and totally just wanted to impress someone.”

Rey pauses, then her face breaks open into a laugh, “oh," she snickers, "I see.”

“She’s really sorry.”  
  
Rey helps her up. “I can forgive her. She did save me from a what could have been an embarrassing situation.”

 

Jess snickers, “trust me. That would have been awkward for everyone.”  
  
They stand around rubbing there necks before Jess looks up again, “do you want to go to the cafeteria?”

 

Rey nods and BB-8 follows them out of the carrier, “so,” Rey says slowly, “Poe and Finn?”

“Oh God,” Jess turns to her, “you’ve been gone, but they're like a big _thing_.”

“I have been training.” She looks off thoughtfully, “I can see a missed a thing or two.”

“It’s all people talk about, outside of Luke coming back and you.”  
  
Rey tilts her head, “me?”

“You’re a big deal.” She broaches slowly.  
  
She regrets saying that as Rey shuffles uncomfortable after that.

“I’m not.”  
  
“Sure you are! You fought that sith-wannabe I hear, and are the first force-user in forever,” Jess gushes, she can’t help it, the Jedi were always something that fascinated her. “You’re pretty...I mean, have a lot of potential!” Shut up Jess!!

 

Rey shrugs lamely, “I’m still a beginner. Some others are out of there too.”  
  
“Really?” She says softly.

“Finn, maybe.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense, and I just thought he was Poes adorable boyfriend, but I can see that.”  
  
“Man,” Rey says slowly, looking straight ahead, “boyfriends. Those two.”

“Trust me, it’s grossly sweet, you didn’t miss much.”  
  
“Hmm, not a fan?”  
  
“No, no, a fan. But Poe is just insufferable,” she finds herself complaining, she always had trouble closing her mouth, “it’s all ‘guess who got a date before you.' And 'I cute someone and you get another pint of ice cream.”

Rey chuckles, “you two close?”  
  
“We’re in competition. He says Leia, I say Luke, it’s ongoing.”

Rey bites her lip, “I’m sure someone like you can get a date.”

Jess freezes in place and then flounders, was Rey, the Rey, that Rey, looking at her with affection, was this real? Were they spending a long night talking? Her brain almost short circuits.

“Well, well,” she blusters, “I flirt. But I’m really terrible at it. So many girls are too pretty, ya' know?” That was true.

 

Rey gulped and they are just standing in the hallway, “I never, never knew a lot of girls back home. And now they are everywhere. Scientists. Generals.” She purses her lips, “pilots.”  
  
Jess almost explodes, physically implodes and almost shakes. “Hey,” her eyes are going too wide, 

"You...like pilots?" She manages.

"The cute ones."

Jess almost becomes a non-existent being of pure red, but is able to get a page out of her book, physically ripping it out and then scribbling on it with her pocket pen.

She shoves it Rey, “here’s my number!”

She turns to run away, Rey is laughing as she turns tale on her.

“Wait!” She hears calling after her, “I don’t own a phone.”  
  
Jess isn’t going back now, “I’ll see you around!” She can’t stop smiling, she can feel her heart pitter-patter as fast as hummingbird wings.

 

_Poe could eat it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this into two parts heh


	2. After Effects

Jess sees Rey the next day at breakfast, she waves at her excitably, Poe shakes his head and grins at her.

“ _Shut up._ ” She hisses at him.   
  
“I heard you rambled at Rey about our competition.”   
  
Jess slumps down and sits there in mortification, “I gave her my number.”   
  
“She doesn’t have a phone.”

Jess crosses her arms and looks up at the ceiling. She feels his hand on her shoulder, “get over there!”

Jess stumbles up and manages to sway her way all the way over to Rey.

Rey bites her lip and leans towards her.   
“Hey,”   
  
“Hey,” she takes a deep breath, “about yesterday.”

She doesn’t finish and they just shyly blink at each other.

“Ask her out!” Poe calls at her.

“Wait,” she hisses over her shoulder, “I’m getting to it.”   
  
Rey raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Would you like to go out?” She says in one breath. “Even though you’re like a Jedi knight and smell really nice and have a great smile.”

Rey smiles at her in surprise and then loos up at the ceiling, “I don’t know, I’m sure if I can date someone who can’t speak droid.” Jess wilts, “ _but_ , BB-8 says you’re nice and honest and might like you a little too much.”    
  
Jess perks up, “is that a yes?”

 

Rey touches her hair, “if you want a mess of a Jedi slash scavenger that lived in a desert her whole life.”   
  
“I do!” She grabs her hand impulsively and Jess, Jess Pava gets a God damn date. Rey holds her hand bashfully and Jess was officially having the best day ever.

  
She’d be kicking Poe out of their room in a few weeks she promised herself.


End file.
